Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-68.194.1.35-20170124031352
World of Remnant: Huntsman also says that they can choose who they work for. As I said above: These people are MERCANARIES. To me it is confusing as to why the Four kingdoms have schools that train warriors that don't have to defend them at all as they can just do whatever they want. Qrow mentions some of them "being hired by less than reputable people for less than respectable jobs." I can assume a "less respectabvle job" could include overthrowing the government. How funny would it be if Cinder, Tyrian, and all them were Hunters hired by Salem who believe that they are doing what's right? Maybe their guns are crap because they didn't make them and instead their weapons are made in a factory. But on the train Weiss hands Blake a magazine for her weapon. Where did it come from? Why does Weiss have it? Did she make it herself? What is going on? Also their robots and guns being garbage is a serious case of Sci-fi technology being worse than what we have now. Like the holographic seatbelts in Remember Me, Speaking of robots, I just thought of something. How about instead of risking Pyrrha's life to absorb the Maidens power they risk Penny's instead? She has a soul, she is not a threat like Cinder is, is expendable, and she said she was going to "save the world one day." But instead they chose Pyrrha for some reason. That heroic lineup thing was kind of dumb considering the Nevermore wasn't dead and it immeadiately attacked them at the end of that scene. They should have just killed it when it was incapacitated by the lockers. That scene just shows me none of them have brains in their heads. Eh, I figure Ruby didn't turn them in due to Mercury not killing her while she was doubled over crying at Penny's death. I mean he showed mercy on her and didn't kill her despite having EVERY REASON TO DO SO, so I figure Ruby didn't rat him and Emerald out because of it despite having EVERY REASON TO DO SO, That makes sense right? (It really doesn't) Heh heh heh, no. Salem taking an entire year to attack another school is dumb. Unless she is waiting for all of the kingdoms to think nothing is going to happen and lower their gaurd, then suprise attack! In Volume 2 Blake says this: "Our enemies aren't gonna just sit aroud and wait for graduation day." But as it turns out THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT THEIR ENEMIES DO. The whole taking a year thing just makes Blake look like a cunt. Well tecnically Volume 4 has been doing nothing to her BUT making her look like a giant cunt, sooo..... I agree that Atlas would probably be the last place to attack, due to the militray and technology (Almost like having a reliable military is better then having a bunch of feckless mercanaries who aren't controlled and only fight on their own terms.) But I think Vacou would be attacked first due to its World of Remnant showing how powerless they are to invasion. Ruby almost got captured with Qrow there protecting them anyway due to his bad luck semblance (Which is still dumb, I thought his semblance was turning into a bird, next we are gonna learn Ruby's semblance is the ability to shart rose petals, and the speed thing (which is also stupid) is a side effect) Since we know Qrow was supposed to be protecting Amber and that ended badly why would Qrow try to protect anyone in the first place given his track record and semblance? And I know people don't like politics but I just have to say this. No, Jen, You having a period is not a valid enough excuse to rabble rouse with all of the other Anti-Trump idiots. (And by idiots I mean terrorists) Seriously even the gun hating Piers Morgan is calling them out, (By the way the womans march she was on, one of the co-organizers : Linda Sarsour says shariah law is "Reasonable and misunderstood" give me a fucking break) I know nobody here likes talking about her politics, but this is just stupid.